El Fantasma de la Opera
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Basado en la obra original 'The Phantom of the Opera', se sorprenderán quien tiene en mente Mia para protagonizar esta obra...además de Sora ¿quién podría ser el fantasma?. OIGAN dejen comentarios o por lo menos digan que lo leyeron ¿va? Grax!


**Capítulo 1: En la mente**

"El lago de los cisnes" había sido una maravillosa presentación en el escenario Kaleido...un sueño convertido en realidad para muchas personas quienes lo deseaban con toda el alma y sus esfuerzos valieron la pena en todo momento. No fue un completo fraude, al contrario, ella pudo sentir como el público ovacionaba de manera distinta: siempre que se daba una presentación nueva, se puede sentir la emoción, simplemente ¡no sabes cómo describirlo!

Habían tenido un tiempo de vacaciones para así relajarse y después continuar con las obras de Mia, Sora no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que se encontrara en su habitación respectiva con un lápiz en la mano y con una libreta llena de páginas vacías.

¿Cuál sería la siguiente obra? Era algo que no dejaba de inquietar a la pelirosa, quien estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama con unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados blancos y una blusa de tirantes morada y sandalias moradas. Traía su mente en lo que podría ser la próxima obra pero tenía que ponerse también a pensar que Mia no tiene la misma mente que ella.

Por otro lado, tampoco había recibido noticias del joven León...cuando pasó unos días después de la última presentación dijo que después regresaría, así que nadie dijo nada y lo observaron retirarse...probablemente regresaría, pensó Sora mientras se colocaba de costado...estaba realmente aburrida, los entrenamientos podrían ser la solución para interrumpir con su pereza pero por primera vez quería estar en cama imaginando cosas. Normal para una chica de 16 años, su mente viaja tanto que le impide estar a veces en la realidad.

Sin embargo, no quería decirle tampoco que todo estaba en pereza total...es decir, también se ponía a pensar en la técnica angelical que ya la había llegado a la perfección y se esforzaba por mantenerla de esa manera...

Dio un largo suspiro mientras recordaba la obra "El lago de los cisnes"...era realmente hermoso recordar las ovaciones del público y deseó volver a revivir esa ovación con alguna obra más...su corazón se aceleró deseando con el alma que Mia tuviese otra idea maravillosa para seguir teniendo espectadores.

Hola mi niña.- provino una voz lejana desde su lado izquierdo y Sora se levantó de golpe.

¡Fool¿Qué haces¡cuánto tiempo de no recibir nada de ti!- se alegró Sora al ver al espíritu y Fool sonrió cruzando los brazos.

Sólo observarte aquí encerrada...¿no deberías estar practicando?- reclamó el espíritu en tono malhumorado.

Ah...lo que sucede es que estamos de vacaciones, solo son 2 semanas y todavía falta una, además quiero estar en cama, no tengo ganas de hacer algo.- dijo Sora acostándose boca arriba cerrando los ojos sonriendo.

Entonces te alegrará saber que el escenario está completamente vacío...¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- sonrió Fool.

No, no entiendo...¿quieres decir que el escenario quiere que vaya a practicar?- preguntó Sora

¡Exactamente!...el escenario se ha vuelto un poco frío...además Sagitario necesita practicar para la próxima obra que Mia ya tiene en mente.- dijo Fool

¿Enserio¿MIA YA TIENE OBRA¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA¡SÉ QUE TU SABES!- dijo Sora alegrándose al comentario del espíritu.

Paciencia niña, paciencia...es una obra clásica, es lo único que te daré de información. Ve que te esperan.- dijo Fool desapareciendo repentinamente.

Sora quedó con un signo de interrogación en la frente...¿cómo que la esperan? bueno, tal vez se refería al escenario, así que no tardó en colocarse su ropa de entrenamiento y tomar algunas cosas de más y dirigirse rápido al escenario...se detuvo repentinamente cuando observó las luces prendidas y ver una silueta masculina...¿sería Yuri? Se preguntó ya que el joven tenía cabello corto y se encontraba en los trapecios dando giros y demás, pero solo por unos segundos ya que después llevaba su mano al pecho y se quedaba otros segundos para descansar.

Sora se acercó con cuidado ya que no quería interrumpir y se sorprendió al ver que la silueta la observaba...

¿Sora?- preguntó una voz que ella en seguida la reconoció.

¿KEN¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Sora entre feliz y preocupaba y se acercó para ver que el joven bajaba de los trapecios y se posaba en el suelo algo feliz.

Practicaba solo algunos trucos que he observado algunos días atrás.- dijo Ken acercándose también a Sora y estaban frente a frente.

¿Pero...estás bien¿no estás mareado vdd?- preguntó Sora tomando con su mano derecha la frente de Ken.

Ken sintió su corazón latir fuerte ya que él veía que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se preocupara por él...no sabía en parte cómo reaccionar, solo observar sus ojos que tanto le cautivaban...Ken tomó la mano de Sora retirándola de su frente y mirándola a los ojos.

Estoy bien, además ya no me canso con cualquier cosa Sora.- mencionó Ken sonriendo de lado dando confianza a la estrella.

De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, lo que pasa es que veo que estás como que sudando y no es común ver que estés entrenando o practicando como dices.- dijo Sora acercándose al trampolín y subiendo a él seguida de Ken, a excepción de que este se quedó en el suelo.

Suelo venir por las mañanas o por las noches cuando nadie me ve...ese es mi secreto, que ahora ya no es secreto.- dijo el chico sonriendo mirando a Sora.

Sora rió ante el comentario del americano, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo a lo que el chico hace, se alegra que por lo menos se mantenga en forma, un esfuerzo mínimo no hace mal a nadie...por eso se puso feliz en ese momento y comenzó a dar brincos chicos para después estar más elevada...Ken no hacía otra cosa mas que observarla: simplemente le fascinaba verla dar acrobacias y demás.

"¿Por qué no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento por ella? Se ve tan hermosa así practicando y siento que estoy como papel celofán...sí...un papel celofán, ya que me ve cómo soy pero no ve lo que hay dentro de mi...¿tan mal estoy acaso? (N/A: noooo, estás hermoshOoO ) ni hablar...será mejor tal vez que..."...Oye Sora...- le habló mientras que la chica dio un salto en 540° y llegó al trampolín mirando al rubio.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sora.

Este...¿te gustaría salir a...te gustaría tomar un refresco conmigo hoy a las 5:00 de la tarde?- preguntó Ken rojo ya que no solo se avergonzaba de su atrevimiento, sino que lo había dicho muy rápido y quedó sin tomar pizca de aire para respirar y sentía mareo.

Sí claro...¿en donde?- preguntó Sora, ya que no solo agradaba la compañía de Ken, pero cuando él la invitaba a algo, siempre había algo que le quería decir, tal vez ahora se animaría en decirle sus secretos.

¿Puedo pasar por ti a tu habitación?- preguntó Ken poniendo sus brazos en el tubo del trampolín para recargarse.

Sí, estaré ahí toda la tarde, bueno, hasta que deje de practicar...¿te quedarás un rato más? Quiero practicar unos saltos pero necesito que alguien me ayude a decirme qué me falta.- dijo Sora sonriendo.

En ese caso me quedo, todo sea para ayudarte.- dijo Ken mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos y sin poder contenerse, a mirar su cuerpo aunque tuviera esa ropa.

Sora nuevamente comenzó a saltar y Ken observaba a cada segundo sus movimientos sin percatarse la presencia de otras 2 personas que estaban escondidas detrás de los telones negros...un rubio de ojos violeta mientras que por el otro un chico de cabellos largos y plateados que también observaba la pareja.

Supongo que nos ganaron el terreno.- dijo Yuri observando a León quien cruzaba los brazos.

Me da igual, siempre y cuando después nos dejen practicar...- dijo León secamente.

¿Apuesto a que no dirías eso si no estuviera Robbins con ella, vdd?- preguntó Yuri como intentando leer la mente de su adversario.

Ella me da igual, como él...- mencionó León retirándose y dándole la espalda a Yuri y éste sonrió.

"No se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Sora...sin embargo no lo apoyaré...Sora es mía".- pensó el rubio entrando en razón y se retiraba por el otro lado.

"Yuri tiene razón...si no estuviera Ken con Sora, a mi me daría por entrar a practicar aunque estuviese ella observando...no sé por qué me entraron ganas de golpear todo...será mejor que vaya a ver a May, será latosa y demás, pero no le quita lo bonita y tierna que pueda ser...además me encanta cuando se pone histérica, la iré a molestar un rato"- pensó León dirigiéndose a la habitación de May.

Mientras por otro lado, Mia se encontraba corriendo por todo el stage de Kaleido buscando al director con un libreto bajo el brazo y corría a tal punto que no paraba...el trote ya estaba acostumbrado a los pasos y el peso que se había coordinado rápidamente. Llegó a la sala del director y tocó un par de veces...

Adelante.- mencionó Kalos que estaba sentado mirando la nada.

Señor Kalos...(entra Mia) aquí tengo el libreto de la siguiente obra, espero que le guste ya que me pasé un rato pensando y pensando y pensando...- dijo Mia feliz.

Kalos tomó el libreto donde se mostraba una máscara blanca posada en una mesa, era aspecto de antifaz pero solo estaba rota de la parte de abajo del lado derecho...El título el adecuado, pero la máscara era impresionante.

**Obra: "El fantasma de la Ópera". ( Derechos Reservados)**

_Sipnosis: un niño vive en una casa abandonada en donde un accidente hace que se incendie la casa...él queda quemado de por vida su cara pero sólo por el lado izquierdo, lo cual hace que se aleje de la sociedad. Pasan los años y en donde hubo en incendio se construye un teatro grande y de lujos para presentar obras de ópera y él vive en el sótano escuchando cada obra que se presenta. En las noches sale a caminar por el teatro y hay personas que lo ven dando a entender que es un fantasma y de ahí comienza la leyenda...Una joven actriz que canta ópera lo ve por los rincones por las mañanas y él se enamora de ella a primera vista a pesar de que tiene novio. _

Kalos dejó de leer el libreto ya que había quedado impresionado con la primera parte de la obra...Mia estaba con las manos atrás apretándoselas como dando intención de romperlas pronto, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que el director le diría.

Pienso que será una obra maravillosa¿sabes quiénes pueden ser los protagónicos?- preguntó Kalos.

La joven actriz se llama 'Christine' y me gustaría que lo interpretara Sora, Raoul es un mecenas que se enamora de Christine, por lo tanto, creo que puede ser el joven León o bien Yuri...El fantasma lo tengo en duda ya que...pues...la petición es muy grande...-

¿No sabes quién?- preguntó Kalos.

Tengo en mente a Ken Robbins, sin embargointerrumpida.

¿Ken Robbins? Ese joven tiene problemas de salud chica, y ¿tú quieres agitarlo?- preguntó Kalos serio.

No es eso...es sólo que el personaje del Fantasma no es de muchos movimientos ni nada por el estilo...y Ken me parece buen partido para el personaje, además¿no ha visto que el chico a veces se muere de envidia por estar participando en el escenario? No le es suficiente con sólo ver señor Kalos, conozco a Ken por que es mi amigo y créame, su estado de salud es mejor y siempre va a practicar para estar en forma, él desea estar en el escenario aunque sea una vez...déle la oportunidad.- dijo Mia mientras Kalos la observaba no muy convencido.

Ah...(suspiro) está bien...primero iremos viendo en los ensayos y si cualquier cosa lo agita o lo marea, lo retiraremos¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo.-

Bien...este...¿quién es Carlotta?- preguntó Kalos viendo los nombres de los personajes.

Es la diva soprano de la obra...creo que podría ser la señorita Layla Hamilton...-

¿Meg Giry?-

Es una niña, bailarina e hija de Madame Giry...(esta es la maestra de baile)...Meg puede ser Rosetta y Mme. puede ser Anna.-

¿Sr. André?-

Es otro dueño del teatro...este...aún no lo sé...si Raoul es León, bien puede ser Yuri, o viceversa.-

Bueno, después veremos los demás personajes, por lo tanto permíteme felicitarte, pienso que será una buena obra.-

Entonces¿empezamos cuando regresemos?-

De acuerdo.-

Al decir esto Mia se retira de la habitación dejando el libreto y Kalos comienza a leer.

_Es 1911 y utensilios del Teatro de la Ópera de Paris están siendo subastados. Están presentes el subastador, mozos y clientes. Raoul, ahora con setenta años y sentado en una silla de ruedas, compra un póster y una caja de música. Mientras el subastador muestra el candelabro de la Ópera de París, explica que está relacionada con la leyenda de El Fantasma de la Ópera. Con una ráfaga de luz, el público viaja atrás en el tiempo, hasta cuando el Teatro de la Ópera de París estaba en su mejor momento. _

_**Acto I** _

_Estamos justo en el medio de un ensayo de la ópera Hannibal. El señor Lefèvre, el antiguo dueño del teatro, está mostrando a los nuevos dueños, los señores Firmin y André, el gran escenario. Mientras canta la prima donna, Carlotta, cae un telón de fondo que casi la mata. Un grito, "¡Es el Fantasma de la Ópera!" Enfadada, Carlotta se niega a cantar. _

_Meg Giry, hija de la maestra de baile, Madame Giry, sugiera que su amiga, Christine Daaé, tome el lugar de Carlotta. Christine ha estado tomando lecciones de canto de un misterioso maestro. _

_A su triunfo en la ópera asiste Raoul, un noble y patrocinador del teatro. Raoul reconoce a Christine de su amistad en la infancia. Pasa al camerino tras la función a invitarla a cenar, pero Christine le dice que no puede ir, porque su maestro "El Ángel de Música", es muy estricto. _

_Cuando Raoul se marcha, el Fantasma aparece y lleva a Christine a los sótanos del teatro, donde el Fantasma seguirá aleccionándola. _

_La lleva a su morada subterránea, donde ve un maniquí de sí misma vestida de novia. Se desmaya y despierta varias horas después al oír al Fantasma tocando el órgano. A hurtadillas se acerca a él por la espalda y le quita la máscara. Horrorizada, la lleva de nuevo a la superficie. _

_El Fantasma a enviado notas a los dueños del teatro, así como a Raoul, Madame Giry y Carlotta, donde da las instrucciones para que Christine sea la protagonista en la nueva ópera, Il Muto. Los dueños del teatro se niegan a cumplir la voluntad del Fantasma. _

_Il Muto se representa con Carlotta como protagonista y Christine en un papel secundario. Tal como prometió... un desastre ocurre, el técnico encargado del telón, Joseph Buquet, es asesinado,y la voz de Carlotta se estropea misteriosamente. _

En medio de la confusión, Raoul y Christine escapan al tejado del teatro. Allí se declaran su mutuo amor. Enfurecido por la traición de Christine, el Fantasma provoca el desastre final de la noche, el gran candelabro del teatro se estrella contra el escenario.

_**Acto II** _

_El segundo acto abre en el gran Baile de Máscaras, en las escaleras del teatro. Nadie ha vuelto a oír hablar del Fantasma desde hace seis meses. Christine y Raoul están prometidos, pero lo guardan en secreto; Christine guarda su anillo de compromiso en un collar sobre su pecho. _

_De pronto, el Fantasma aparece, disfrazado de La Muerte Roja, y da a los dueños del teatro el libro de su ópera Don Juan Triunfante. _

_Al principio no querían hacer esa extraña ópera, aunque animados por Raoul, deciden montarla como plan para atrapar al Fantasma, usando a Christine como cebo. _

_Christine visita la tumba de su padre. Sobre la lápida está el Fantasma, animándola a unirse a él. Raoul aparece y se la lleva. _

_Al fin llega la noche de estreno de Don Juan Triunfante. El teatro está rodeado de guardias y policías para cazar el Fantasma. Llegando al final de la ópera, el Fantasma sustituye a Piangi, el tenor principal. Actúa con Christine en el escenario mientras dura la representación, y escapa con ella una vez más hasta su laberinto debajo del teatro. _

En el último enfrentamiento, el Fantasma hace a Christine elegir: quedarse con él por siempre o la muerte de Raoul (que tiene prisionero). Su decisión da final a la historia del Fantasma de la Ópera...

Notas de la autora: espero que les esté gustando la historia por que como yo nunca vi completa la historia de Kaleido siento que estoy medio desviada con el tema jajajajajaja. Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews. Y disculpen, pero es que me gusta mucho la pareja Ken X Sora, pero habrá enredos.


End file.
